


Finn Buckley!

by megas217



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fire Fam - Freeform, Gen, Newborn, Single Father
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megas217/pseuds/megas217
Summary: Bobby keeps a crib in his office and no one knows why, they don’t see a baby anywhere that needs the station. They don’t know anyone who had a baby so why does Bobby keep a crib in his office? Come along as Buck finds out some news when Bobby helps Buck keep a secret from the fire fam about his son.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	1. Buck’s son.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck had secret that he’s not telling anyone. There are only a few people who know about the secret. How will Buck react when Eddie founds out? How will Eddie react to Buck’s secret?

Baby Finn was 4 days old when he first came to see his papa Bobby who smiled as Buck looked dead on his feet. When Buck first found out he had a son Buck was so scared because he didn’t know if he’ll be a good dad for Finn but Maddie told him that he’ll be an amazing father because Buck had show so much love for all the other kids in the fire fam 

Buck just found out that Ali had a baby boy and gave up all her parental rights to Buck who was willing to keep their son. When he didn’t want Finn to go into foster care after all the horrible stories Buck had heard from friends who were in foster care, Buck was going to do the best he could for his son. 

Buck brought Finn to Bobby’s office when Buck smiled at the little baby center with a crib, changing table, a rocking chair and a mini closet filled with extra clothes for Finn.

“Hey Buck let me see your son.” Bobby said when Buck handed Finn over as Buck smiled “thank you for letting me take over some of your office space for Finn.” Buck said which made Bobby smile “your welcome Buck, I would do anything for you and anyone on this team.” Bobby said when Buck smiled. 

“What do I tell the others?” Buck asked when he didn’t want his friends to judge him for having a son with Ali ,the woman who hurt him after his accident “just focus on Finn and I’ll take care of the rest, everyone is going to love Finn after they meet him, I know that I do.” Bobby said when Buck smiled as Finn was a very mello baby for now. 

Buck got so many baby things from the hospital and even Bobby and Athena helped by passing down some baby items that they were holding onto. 

Bobby was doing some paperwork while holding Finn when Buck needed to take a few days off to help Finn get adjusted to his new house. “Don’t forget that Athena wants her boys to come to dinner this weekend.” Bobby said as Buck smiled “I won’t forget, I don’t want to make Thena mad because we didn’t show up for dinner.” Buck said when he smiled at Finn. 

Buck and Finn left just before everyone got to work to start their shift when there were a few baby things around the kitchen and loft area which was very suspicious “hey Cap what’s up with the baby things?” Chim asked when Bobby smiled “you will see when the time comes.” Bobby said as that made everyone even more suspicious. 

“Where is Buck? He's normally here by now.” Eddie said when he doesn’t see his best friend “Buck needed a few days off because something came up but he should be back by Monday.” Bobby told the crew “is Buck ok? Hen asked when Bobby said yes “can we go see him?” Chim asked when he was going to call Maddie to check in with her “Maddie won’t give me an answer but she said that Buck is fine and we shouldn’t worry.” Chim told the crew “after work I’m going to go check on Buck.” Eddie told everyone.

By the time Maddie got to Buck’s apartment Buck was holding Finn shirtless when Finn was crying “skin to skin is what the nurses told me to help calm him down but it’s not working.” Buck said when Maddie smiled “go sit down on the couch I’ll make him a bottle.” Maddie said when Buck who did while Maddie helped Buck make the bottle and brought it over as Buck said thank you when Maddie smiled “you're just a hungry little guy.” Maddie said when Finn calmed down as he drank his bottle when Buck smiled. 

“I should have known to check his diaper or make him a bottle.” Buck said when he sounded so dumb that he couldn’t take care of his own son “hey you are still learning how to be a dad and you are going to make a few mistakes but that’s just the learning process with a new baby.” Maddie told Buck who carefully burped Finn. 

Buck placed Finn in the bassinet before Buck crashed in his bed while Maddie was downstairs making sure all the bottles were cleaned and Buck had enough milk for Finn and clean clothes when Maddie was very impressed with Buck’s set up of everything after a few days of learning he was a father. 

Buck had a small cart with baby clothes, diapers and wipes so Buck didn’t have to go to his room to change Finn and bring him back downstairs. 

Eddie comes over when Maddie opens the door “what are you doing here?” Maddie asked when she was surprised to see Eddie at the door.

“I come see my best friend who should have been at work but something came up and Buck never told me and Buck and I share everything.”Eddie told Maddie “he’s very busy right now so please come back another time.” Maddie told Eddie.

Buck walked to the door “Eddie?” Buck said when he didn’t expect his best friend to come over after a 12 hour shift “I came to check on you because you were not at work and you didn’t answer any of my texts today.” Eddie told Buck “I have been busy with some personal things.” Buck said when Finn was crying so Buck went to go take care of Finn.

“Who was that? Why does it sound like a baby?” Eddie asked Maddie “please don’t tell the others Buck feels like you would judge him after you find out who the mother is.” Maddie said when she let Eddie in when Buck was holding Finn on his chest “it’s ok baby daddy is here.” Buck told Finn when Eddie smiled.

“So you have a kid?” Eddie asked when Buck nodded yes “I didn’t know till a few days ago the only person who knows is Cap and that’s only because I needed the time off.” Buck told Eddie.

“Hey I’m not mad at you.” Eddie told Buck “Ali had Finn then I got a phone call saying that my son is waiting for me at the hospital so I had Maddie take me over because I was too scared of what I would find but Finn is a happy slightly fussy baby and I love him.” Buck told Eddie who smiled.

“Why would you think we would judge you?” Eddie asked when Buck mumbled something “what?” Eddie asked “you guys didn’t like Ali after she left me when I had my leg surgery so I didn’t want you to hate my son for her being his mother.” Buck told Eddie who looked at Buck “we may not like Ali for what she did to you but Finn is your son so he’s family and we don’t turn our backs on family.” Eddie told Buck after Eddie washed his hands so he could hold Finn. 

Eddie went home after about an hour of meeting Finn when Eddie needed to get home to Chris “please don’t tell anyone I know I need to but I’m just not ready.” Buck said when Maddie was holding Finn “I promise I won’t tell but they will find out, Cap has baby things all over the loft and none of us had any kids who are under the age of 1.” Eddie told Buck who nodded his head.

“I promise you that I’ll tell everyone by the end of the week.” Buck told Eddie who said ok when he hugged Maddie and smiled at Finn before Eddie left “so two down two to go.” Maddie said with a smile when Buck nodded his head yes when Buck got Finn ready for bed when Maddie was going to stay the night to help Buck till Buck could find a nanny for Finn.

Buck was going to ask Carla if she knew anyone who would be willing to help Buck out “you do know that Carla is going to be so hurt if you don’t tell her about Finn because she loves you and cared about you.” Maddie said as Buck nodded his head when he sent Carla a quick text with a picture of Finn with the caption “do you know anyone who would be willing to help me with my son?” As Buck sent the message when Buck finished up getting Finn ready for bed when Carla called Buck.

“Buck when did you get a son?” Carla asked which made Buck smile so he told Carla the whole story “well Buckaroo I think I have some friends who can help you but first I need to see your son.” Carla told Buck “you can tomorrow I’m getting Finn ready for bed so I can get a few hours of sleep before he wakes up.” Buck said when Carla smiled as they talked for a little bit before Buck said goodbye placed Finn in the bassinet and got in bed.


	2. The rest of the crew meets Finn!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck was going to bring Finn to Bobby and Athena’s house for the rest of the family to meet Finn.

Buck was packing up the diaper backpack when today was a very special day when Finn was going to meet the rest of the team who was very excited to meet the newest member of the team when Buck smiled at Finn.

“You are going to meet your aunts and uncles.” Buck told Finn who was in his swing “Buck are you ready to go?” Maddie asked when she came over to give Buck a ride “hey Mads we’re ready to go!” Buck said when he picked up his son when Buck placed Finn in his car seat and buckled him in. 

Maddie pulled up to the house when Buck got out when he held the car seat before they headed inside “hey we’re here!” Buck said when Athena and Bobby smiled when they looked at Finn who was sleeping “hey sweetie how much sleep are you getting?” Athena asked “you know the normal amount of sleep for a new parent.” Buck said when he smiled as Athena was holding Finn. 

“Hey baby, you are so loved by many people.” Athena said when she smiled as Buck placed his backpack on the couch when Maddie smiled as she made a bottle for Finn. 

Chim, Hen Karen and Denny were the first ones to show up as Denny smiled at Finn “he’s so tiny.” Denny said when he smiled at his little cousin “Denny if you wash your hands then you can hold Finn.” Buck said as he smiled at his nephew when Denny washed his hands before he went back to the couch and sat down when Buck handed Finn over and helped Denny get a general hold on Finn when Hen and Karen smiled when they took a picture of Denny and Finn.

“Will you two have another baby?” Athena asked when Hen smiled “we talked about it.” Hen said when she smiled “I think that Denny will be a great older brother.” Maddie said when she smiled as Buck smiled when Denny handed Finn back “my arms were getting tired.” Denny said when Buck smiled as he took Finn and held him.

“Finn do you want to go see papa and Mimi?” Buck asked when Athena smiled as she took Finn and walked around the house when Finn was very comfortable with his family. 

Eddie, Chris, Michael and the kids came over as Finn was in the baby swing when the boys ran over to Finn “guys please be careful around Finn.” Bobby told the boys who went to the couch and sat down as they turned the TV on “not too loud we have a baby in the house.” Athena said when Harry turned the volume down. 

Buck had everyone wash their hands before they held Finn as he didn’t want any germs on his son “do you want to help me make dinner?” Bobby asked when Buck looked at Eddie holding Finn “Finn will be fine, Eddie is a dad he knows how to hold a baby.” Bobby said when Buck said ok when he smiled as he helped Bobby make dinner for everyone who was cooing over his son. 

Buck was very careful when he was eating his dinner with Finn in his arms as Finn was asleep in his arms “he’s such a handsome guy.” Hen said which made Buck smile “thank you, I’m so scared of if I’m going to mess him up.” Buck told all the adults.

“You won’t mess your son up. Buck you're such a caring person and the fact that you kept Finn home for so long tells us how much you care about your son.” Bobby said when Buck smiled. 

Buck looked half asleep so Maddie helped get Finn ready to go home when Eddie helped Buck to the car “Maddie makes sure that Buck gets some sleep.” Bobby said as Maddie smiled “I will Bobby, I’m going to spend the night so Buck and I can get up and take care of Finn through the night.” Maddie said when she smiled at the family. 

Maddie placed Finn in the car before Maddie got into the car as Buck smiled when he said thank you before they left and headed back to the apartment. 

Maddie helped Buck bring Finn inside when Buck changed Finn for bed before he placed Finn in the bassinet and got changed for bed when Maddie smiled at her brother. 

“Thank you for helping me.” Buck said when Maddie hugged Buck “your welcome I know that you are worried about how Sophia will help you take care of Finn but she seems like she knows what she is doing and has a lot of experience with nannying.” Maddie told Buck.

“I haven’t let Finn with anyone before and I know that if Carla found Sophia then she had to be good because Carla wouldn’t send any of her friends over if they were not Carla approved.” Buck told Maddie “see we have a family who is willing to help us.” Maddie told Buck who smiled “yeah it was so nice to see everyone embarrass Finn into the family.” Buck said when he checked the baby monitor and saw Finn asleep. 

Buck went to bed when Buck checked on Finn one last time when Finn needed a change and a new bottle so Buck sat up in bed and fed Finn and smiled when he just enjoyed the time with Finn “daddy loves you so much, you don’t have any idea how much.” Buck told Finn before Buck burped Finn and placed Finn back in his bassinet before Buck crashed.


	3. Buck’s First Day back to work!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few weeks off from work Buck leaves Finn with Sophia when Buck is a nervous wreck all day while the team does their best to help Buck understand it’s ok to leave Finn when Sophia while he’s at work.

Buck got ready to head to work when Finn was in the baby swing after his bottle when Buck smiled at his son as Buck didn’t want to leave Finn but Buck also knew that a fire station was no place for a baby because of the loud noises so Buck will bring Finn by for a longer visit when Finn is a little older as everyone loves Finn and is fully supportive of Buck taking care of Finn. 

Hen and Karen even offered to babysit for Buck when Buck is ready for a babysitter as Buck always babysits all the kids so it would be nice for everybody to pitch in when Buck needs a sitter. 

Sophia came over when Buck smiled as he looked like a nervous wreck “It’s ok Buck, your a new dad and I know it can be hard to let someone else take care of your baby but Finn is in the best hands he can be so why don’t you go get to work and I’ll text you pictures throughout the day so you can feel comfortable with Finn in my card.” Sophia said when Buck said ok as he kissed Finn goodbye and grabbed his work bag “I made enough bottled to last the whole day, I refilled the diaper cart and his changing table in my room.” Buck said when Sophia smiled while she was holding Finn “say bye daddy, I’ll see you when you get off work.” Sophia said when Buck smiled “bye baby boy!” Buck said as he headed out the door and to the fire station.

Buck got to the 118 a few minutes early before his shift started when Hen smiled as she knew what it was like for your first day back to work after a baby as Buck got changed and headed to the kitchen when Bobby was making breakfast as Buck grabbed a cup of coffee before Buck sat down at the island. 

Buck watched Bobby cook “how was leaving your little guy?” Bobby asked when Buck shrugged “it was ok, I didn’t want to leave him but I know that Finn is in the best hands and Carla wouldn’t send anyone over if she didn’t approve of them.” Buck told Bobby who nodded his head as Bobby handed Buck a plate with eggs, toast and bacon on it which Buck smiled as Buck said thank you when he took his plate over to the table when Eddie smiled as they talked when Buck got a picture of Finn in the swing asleep which made Buck happy. 

After a few calls Buck was in the bunk room resting when Buck looked at the pictures of Finn who seemed to be doing fine but Buck missed his son as Buck wanted to be home with Finn and not miss a moment of Finn’s life. 

“Buck you ok?” Chim asked when Buck looked up “yeah I’m fine.” Buck said when Chim didn’t believe Buck for a second when Chim walked in “are you sure?” Chim asked “I miss my son.” Buck told Chim who sat on the bunk next to Buck “do you want me to get Eddie or Bobby?” Chim asked when Buck nodded yes when Chim went to find someone who was willing to help Buck. 

Eddie went to the bunk room when he saw Buck laying on his side looking at his phone so Eddie knocked on the door as Buck looked up and waved Eddie in “Chim said that you were sad.” Eddie said as Buck said yes “I miss Finn, I know it’s kinda stupid when I’ll see him after work but these few hours I have been away from Finn feels like a life time.” Buck told Eddie. 

Eddie looked at Buck “I know and it’s not stupid to miss your son, he knows your voice, he knows that you will always be there for him and he’s in great hands with Sophia.” Eddie said when Buck said ok as he looked at the newest picture of Finn drinking a bottle “see Finn is in great hands.” Eddie said as Buck said ok when he wanted to   
get some sleep before their next call as Eddie stayed in the room with Buck till Buck fell asleep. 

After a full day of working Buck headed home when Bobby handed Buck a few containers of food so Buck didn’t have to cook tonight as Buck said thank you before Buck headed to the Jeep when Buck placed his bag and containers in the passenger’s seat as Buck headed to his house and smiled as he just wanted to cuddle Finn till it was time for bed which is in a few hours. 

Buck got home when he saw Finn asleep in his swing as Buck smiled “how was he today?” Buck asked when Sophia told Buck all about their day and how much Finn drank “he’s a good baby,he was only a little fussy when he needed a bottle or a diaper change but other then that he just slept all day so I did your laundry and your dishes.” Sophia told Buck who said thank you. 

“Finn needed more sleepers, that baby spit up more time today then I have ever seen.” Sophia told Buck “yeah I feel like I have to change Finn a few times a day almost after every feeding.” Buck said when he and Sophia talked for a few more minutes before Sophia went home as Buck smiled and started to heat up some dinner as Finn slept when Buck smiled as he didn’t want to disturb a sleeping baby if he could help it. 

After Buck was done with dinner Finn was awake so Buck picked Finn up, checked his diaper and changed Finn before Buck fed Finn a bottle as they cuddled on the couch when Buck burped Finn as Buck smiled “good burp buddy!” Buck said.

Maddie called to check in on how Buck’s first day back was as Buck told Maddie all about his day when Finn was laying on Buck’s chest “Finn had a good day also he mostly slept which I kind knew he would but Sophia did some laundry and dishes.” Buck told Maddie who smiled as Buck looked at Finn who was holding onto his shirt with his first as Buck kissed the top of Finn’s head. 

Maddie and Buck talked for a few minutes before Buck had to go as it was close to Finn’s bedtime when Buck changed Finn into a new diaper and a sleeper before Buck placed Finn in the swaddle in the bassinet as Buck smiled when Buck got into his bed and watched some Netflix’s before bed when tomorrow is another day as Buck had Friday off so he and Finn will just be hangout out all day.


	4. Bobby and Athena babysit Finn!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck had to go to work but Bobby and Athena had the day off so they said that they would babysit their grandson for Buck.

Buck was packing a backpack for Finn when today Finn is going to spend the day with Bobby and Athena while Buck goes to work “your grandparents are going to take great care of you buddy!” Buck told Finn who was in his baby swing. 

Buck dropped Finn off at Bobby and Athena’s house before he headed to the fire station “thank you so much for taking care of Finn for me!” Buck told Bobby and Athena who smiled “your welcome Buckaroo!” Athena said when she was holding Finn who was asleep “if you need anything.” Buck started when Bobby and Athena smiled “we will call you Buck.” Bobby told Buck who smiled “bye baby.” Buck told Finn when Buck kissed the top of Finn’s head before Buck headed to his Jeep. 

Athena was very content holding Finn when she looked at Bobby who was making Finn a bottle “Mimi loves you baby.” Athena told Finn when Bobby smiled “papa does also.” Bobby said when he sat next to Athena when she handed Finn over when Bobby placed Finn on his chest with a Finn holding onto Bobby’s shirt when Finn looked up a little bit and sneezed “bless you baby!” Athena said when they smiled “he looks like Buck.” Bobby said when Athena smiled “our son made a cute baby!” Athena said when Bobby smiled. 

After the grandparents got all the baby cuddles that they wanted Bobby placed Finn in the baby swing as he was tired so Bobby placed the baby blanket on Finn and started the swing. 

Bobby texted Buck pictures of Finn throughout the day which made Buck smile “your parents are taking care of Finny?” Hen asked when Buck said yes “Bobby and Athena are my parents that I wanted.” Buck told his team “why don’t you talk about your biological parents?” Eddie asked Buck “I don’t have the best relationship with my parents so when Bobby and Athena took me under their wings it made me feel like I have parents who care about me.” Buck said when Hen hugged Buck “you also have us.” Hen told Buck who smiled “thank you guys!” Buck said when he felt loved by his team. 

Bobby smiled when he was wearing the baby carrier as Bobby and Athena took Finn on a walk around their neighborhood “Finny.” Athena told the baby who looked at Athena and smiled “hey sweet boy!” Athena said when Bobby smiled at his wife “do you miss this stage of life?” Bobby asked when Athena looked at Bobby “yes and no, I miss the baby stage of Harry and May we are at the age we can be grandparents.” Athena said when Bobby looked at the little baby “I miss the baby stage also but I don’t want to start over.” Bobby told Athena who smiled when they walked out the door and held hands. 

After the walk Bobby and Athena placed Finn down for a nap when Bobby was going to start making dinner for when Buck gets here so they could have a family dinner with Buck who should be getting off work soon. 

Buck packed his bag so he could be ready to go get his son “I think that Bobby is going to make sure that you eat something that doesn’t come out of a can or the freezer.” Eddie told Buck who looked at his best friend “yeah knowing Bobby he made a meal for when I get there and we will sit down and eat then Bobby is going to send me home with some leftovers.” Buck told Eddie.

“Take care of yourself Evan, I don’t want you to waste away because you forgot to eat something while you were taking care of Finn’s needs.” Eddie told Buck “I know I haven’t been the best but I'll try.” Buck told Eddie “Buck we all know that you try your best to take care of your son before you take care of yourself, it’s ok to ask for help or have Sophia stay an extra half hour so you can take a shower.” Eddie told Buck who said ok when he hugged his friends before he left. 

Buck drove straight from the 118 to Bobby and Athena’s house to pick up his son when he was tired but always seeing Finn make his day. 

Athena was playing with Finn on the blanket that she put on the floor when they were doing tummy time with some toys around Finn to reach for “papa look at Finny.” Athena told Bobby who looked up and smiled “great job buddy!” Bobby told Finn.

Buck walked in “I’m home!” Buck said in a joking way “hey baby how was your shift?” Athena asked when she was holding Finn “tired but seeing Finn makes all that tiredness go away.” Buck said when he smiled at Finn “how was your day with Mimi and papa?” Buck asked when Bobby and Athena told Buck what they did as Buck smiled.

“You sounded like you had a long day buddy.” Buck told Finn while holding him “Bobby made dinner so don’t think you can take your son and dash off.” Athena told Buck “I wouldn’t do that, Eddie already told me to take care of myself and ask for help when needed.” Buck told his parents “good, we want you to live a healthy life and take care of yourself.” Bobby said when Buck ate his dinner with one hand holding Finn. 

After dinner Buck packed Finn into the car seat while Bobby helped with Finn’s backpack “thank you so much for helping me out with my son!” Buck said when Bobby and Athena said it’s not a problem and hugged Buck goodbye as Buck carried everything out to his car and placed Finn’s car seat on the base and Finn’s backpack next to his work bag before Buck drove to his apartment. 

After they got home Buck placed Finn in the baby swing while Buck unloaded the backpack from the day and did a supply check to see what he needs to put in the backpack “more diapers and another pack of wipes along with a few extra outfits.” Buck told himself when he put everything in the backpack. 

Buck placed Finn in his bassist before Buck took a shower and got ready for bed when Finn isn’t sleeping through the night so he wakes up a lot so Buck doesn't sleep that much himself “I can do this!” Buck told himself when he didn’t want to get any help for the nighttime hours when he should be in bed asleep and Sophia is here when Buck is working an overnight shift or a 24 hour shift “maybe I’ll ask the team how they did it.” Buck told himself as he looked at Finn and smiled “no matter how tired I am, Finn you make it worth it.” Buck said as he went to sleep.


End file.
